Bottled Love Chapter 1
by XalittlemorethanuselessX
Summary: Albus S.P. enters his first year of Hogwarts wishing he wasn't because nothing is making sense. From his bestfriend to his roommate...
1. Chapter 1

Warning: DO NOT read if you have NOT read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, this story contains SPOILERS. Consider yourself warned.

This story is based on characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

_Bottled Love _

_Chapter 1_

"Rose?" Al was chomping off his nails as he poked Rose with his free hand.

"Yes?" Rose said paying more attention to the names being called up than to Albus. Her red hair was dishelved and her face was bright compared to Albus' pale face.

"I don't know what I'll do if I get in-"Rose interrupted him.

"Oh Al, we went over this on the train," she looked exasperatedly at Albus. Albus broke off some of his skin without grasping the fact that he was bleeding.

"I know… I just thought-"Rose cut him short.

"Well just stop thinking please!" She wasn't paying attention to him, but to the slender woman standing at the top of the stage.

"Rose Weasley," Mrs. McGonagall called out. Rose scurried up the steps forgetting about Albus and he watched as Mrs. McGonagall slipped the hat on Rose's head.

"Gryffindor!" the hat barked and Rose soared up from her seat and dashed off in the direction of the Gryffindor table. Rose sat next to a boy with brown hair and grinned at everyone at her table as they clapped for her acceptance.

Albus looked at the all the people sitting at the Gryffindor and he gazed at Rose. Then he glanced at the Slytherin table and dodged their poisonous looks.

"What if there's no more room?" he asked nobody.

"Just remember, if you want Gryffindor the hat might take it into consideration," Albus heard Rose's voice reply on the train. Al had no more time to worry for his name was called up.

"Slytherin!" the hat croaked and Al started screaming.

"What's wrong?" he heard Rose say from the Gryffindor table.

"Wake up Al," Rose murmured as he passed by the Gryffindor table.

"Wake up?" he whispered back.

Rose was now standing in front of him and smiling. Al looked out the window and saw the world passing by.

"Are you ok? You started screaming while you were sleeping," Rose looked worriedly at Albus.

"I- I had a dream that I got into _Slytherin_," he said the last part in a hushed voice. Rose frowned at him. He knew she'd be mad at him if he told her, but he needed to tell someone.

"You'll never get into Slytherin," a boy laughed next to Rose. His blondish white hair that was thrust back against his pale face shined in the vivid light of the train. Already Albus took a disliking to the boy at once, while Rose couldn't seem to peel her eyes away from his.

Al didn't reply to the boy's snide comment and just gazed at Rose. Rose moved her own eyes away from Albus' piercing emerald ones and smiled at the boy next to her. He huffed back.

The blonde boy stood up and left the compartment. Albus let out a sigh of relief and leaned back against his seat finally relaxing.

Maybe what his dad said was true. Maybe he wasn't going to get into Slytherin if he let the hat know that he wanted Gryffindor. Maybe the hat wouldn't even hesitate and put him in Gryffindor.

"Hey Al, worried about which house you're getting to?" James slid into their compartment and sat next to Rose. Albus hated his effervescent brother, especially when he could smell out his fear and use it against him.

"No," Albus lied through his teeth. James chuckled and gracefully got up from his seat. He left Albus alone and Al feared that his worries weren't entirely for the house he was or wasn't getting into, but also for having to spend ten months of school with his ghastly brother.

Albus continued to fret until the train came to a stop and Rose was free from Albus' worries. Al sensed her want to flee and grabbed onto her hand. She sighed and realized there was no escape. She squeezed his hand and got off the train.

* * *

Notes: 

I would truly appreaciate it if you would review my story. I have chapter two ready, but I am only going to release it once I get some reviews to see how I'm doing.

I'm looking for a Beta, so please let me know if you'd like to help.

Thanks to thebrokenarchangel for the moral support.

Thanks for taking the time to read my story. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: DO **NOT** read if you have **NOT** read _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, this story contains **SPOILERS**. Consider yourself **warn**ed.

This story is based on characters created and owned by _J.K. Rowling_, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. **No money** is being made and **no copyright** or trademark infringement is intended.

_Bottled Love_

_Chapter 2_

"Albus?" Rose raised her head to see Albus; his hair ruffled and his hand pushed into hers. She nudged him with her foot and he looked up at her.

"Did they call my name?" he whispered. He was expecting Rose to go up first like in his dream.

Rose nodded staring at him as he untangled his hand from hers. She brought her hand up to her face to see several nail piercings in her skin. She glanced up at him as the hat was placed on his head. She watched as he reached up to gnawed on his fingers and stopped. Just at the moment the hat screamed one word that seemed to make Albus grin stupidly.

He ran over to the Gryffindor table paying attention to no one but Rose. She blushed and smiled at him. His smile was contagious and apparently she had caught it.

Soon, she too was called up to follow Albus to the Gryffindor table. She grabbed a seat opposite from him and beamed at Al.

After they left the glorious great hall Al bid Rose good night and rushed up to see his room. He came up the stairs and looked for his room. Al stared at the engraving in the door for a few seconds in disbelief and then he opened it…

"Scorpius?" Albus asked in disbelief as he saw the blonde boy unpack in front of him. Scorpius did not look up; instead he turned his back to Albus.

"I think you're in the wrong room, you do know this is the Gryffindor room" Albus took a step towards Scorpius.

"I'm not, but that will soon change," Scorpius' cold voice spread through the room eventually hitting Albus. Al gasped in shock; was Scorpius, the son of Draco Malfoy actually in his room?

Scorpius sighed and went over to the window. He knew his dad would be beyond mad and come down to Hogwarts and force Scorpius to change houses, but what Scorpius didn't know was did he want to change houses?

He was indeed a descendant from a Death Eater and all of the Malfoys were Slytherin's, but he didn't feel like he was a part of their family. Scorpius sometimes wished that he was adopted, but when he looked in the mirror his hopes were crushed; he looked like a Malfoy.

The moon's brightness exposed Scorpius' mystified face to Albus. Scorpius quickly pulled down the blind and went over to his bed. He shoved the luggage under the bed and lay down with his muscled arms over a matching, bare chest.

Albus felt a shiver go up his spine even though the window was closed; for he did not shiver out of coldness, but out of bewilderedness. Why was Scorpius Malfoy in his Gryffindor room? Why did Scorpius, himself, seem confused about being in the room? Didn't Scorpius know it was just a mistake? All these questions ran through his head while he unpacked.

Meanwhile Rose was excited to be in a room with Lara, a girl she saw sitting across from her in the Great Hall. Her bright red hair was shimmering in the moonlight of their room while she started talking about her life to Rose.

"My mom is a widowed - she told me my dad, like, died in a car crash when I was young - fashion designer, so like she designs all my clothes and then my mom told me, that I was like a witch and a full blood, - thank god for that, you know? - but she wanted to get away from that life, you know?" Rose listened eagerly while Lara kept on ranting hoping that if she would be around her, she would be thought of as cool.

Rose didn't have the typical wants of a witch, - the newest broom, good grades in the new classes – no, what she wanted more than ever was to be accepted in the 'popular' group and what's better than being accepted? Being in the 'popular' group.

Albus saw Rose with a flashy girl in the hall. When the girl whipped her head around and laughed at something Rose had said, Al retreated surprised from her striking and prominent features. He followed them as they sat down at the Gryffindor table and found he did not have a seat for the whole table was no crowded around Lara and Rose. "Stupid girl," he mumbled under his breath not knowing how right he was. He backed away from the swarming table and sat at the opposed end of the table away from all the commotion.

Scorpius found himself in a difficult position; standing in the middle of the Great Hall undecided of where to sit. He could sit with his Slytherin friend, but he wasn't even sure if he was allowed, or he could sit with Albus at the Gryffindor table where he would ruin his life. Albus seemed to make up his mind for him when he called out his name and patted the empty seat next to him. Scorpius dragged his feet towards the babbling boy and sat down. He heard a muffled gasp from the Slytherin table and his naturally pale face went a light shade of pink.

* * *

Notes: 

Thanks for taking the time to read my story! I would honestly appreciate it if you commented.

And thank you very much to my number one fan, –hahaha- thebrokenarchangel.

Chapter 3 might not come for awhile, since I have several exams coming up this next week. Wish me good luck!

Enjoy!


End file.
